Since the technique of manufacturing liquid crystal display devices is improved day after day, different manufacturing factories develop different types of LCD panels, such as Twisted Nematic (TN) type, In-Plane Switching (IPS) type, Polymer Stabilized Vertical Alignment (PSVA) type, and so on. For example, in a Vertical Alignment (VA) type LCD device, since the LC directions are different when the user views the device from different angles, color distortion will be discovered when viewing from a wide angle. In order to improve the wide angle color distortion, when designing LC pixels, each one of the pixels is divided into two portions. One portion is a main pixel area and the other portion is a sub pixel area. Controlling the voltages in these two areas to improve the color distortion is called a low color shift (LCS) design.
The LCS design includes two different types. One type is to add extra data lines or scan lines to control the main pixel area and the sub pixel area respectively; the drawback being that the number of the scan lines is increased. The other type is to arrange some capacitances in an array substrate to manipulate the different voltage levels between the main pixel area and the sub pixel area to perform a low color shift design. However, since the capacitances are added in the array substrate, the aperture ratio of the pixels will be affected.
FIG. 1 is a view of a pixel structure design in a conventional LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel structure implements two scan lines 102 on the same side of a main pixel area 104 and a sub pixel area 106, and uses a capacitance to perform the low color shift. Since the scan lines 102 are on the same side of the main pixel area 104 and the sub pixel area 106, the line connected with the drain of the sub pixel area 104 will pass through the main pixel area. If there are some metal particles in the drain line, a short circuit occurs in the area between the drain line and the main pixel area, which causes the LOS to fail and the display to malfunction.
Therefore, a need has arisen to design a pixel driving method for a novel LCD device to increase the aperture ratio of the pixels and avoid a short circuit problem.